<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Take You To The Sky by mingi_stolemyweave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729564">I’ll Take You To The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave'>mingi_stolemyweave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom!San, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Plane sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, sub!mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooyoung sure knows how to put bad ideas into Mingi’s innocent little head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Take You To The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next part will be up ASAP. Happy sinning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After going out on five dates, San and Mingi finally made their relationship official. But they only told their close friends because same sex relationships between students were not allowed at the Christian college they attended.</p><p>San has asked the younger boy out on their fifth date. He took Mingi to an amusement park and they stayed there for a few hours since there were fireworks planned to go off once it was dark. During the firework finale, San turned to the brunette and kissed him softly before asking Mingi to be his boyfriend and of course, he got an excited yes in return.</p><p>—————</p><p>It was the week just before semester break and everyone was studying for their finals, including Mingi. He lay on his stomach with his body stretched out across the two beds, his laptop in front of him as he studied.</p><p>San sat at his desk, trying his best to focus on studying but he would get distracted every time he looked over at the younger.</p><p>Mingi was wearing an oversized shirt that just barely covered his boxer briefs. He sure was bold to wear such little clothing in front of San, knowing all too well that the older male would not hesitate to take him right there.</p><p>“Put some pants on, doll, unless you want me to do it for you.”</p><p>The brunette sat up quickly, looking at San with a shocked expression. He knew that it wasn’t going to be pretty if the older boy had to dress him so he scrambled off the beds and towards the closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and shimmying into them.</p><p>“Good choice.” San smirked playfully.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Mingi grumbled.</p><p>The dark haired boy laughed and turned back towards his textbook to resume studying.</p><p>Mingi had relaxed a lot around the older boy, showing that he was comfortable with San. He also started to act more like a college student and less like a religious second grader who just tattletaled on a kid for saying ‘shut up’. Of course, Mingi still didn’t say bad words but he was starting to act as his own person.</p><p> </p><p>The green numbers on the digital clock read, 11:02 p.m., when the two climbed into the beds for some much needed shut eye. The taller boy cozied up to San and buried his face in his chest, deeply inhaling his scent, which smelled like sea air and something sweet.</p><p>“Our flight is booked for Saturday, right?” San asked as he ran his fingers through the younger’s soft, brown hair.</p><p>“Mhm, we will need to leave here by four in the morning.” </p><p>The older just hummed in response and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Mingi snuggled against him. He was excited that he would be able to spend a week with Mingi and his family even though the brunette had made it crystal clear that he wasn’t allowed to say they were dating, which meant that they would have to wait until they were alone to be intimate with each other.</p><p>—————</p><p>Finals week passed by in a blur and it wasn’t long before the couple were settled in their seats, waiting for the plane to take off.</p><p>The Song family had moved to London, England after Mingi had gone off to college, which made the younger boy excited yet nervous because he could barely speak any English. But San had reassured him that he’d help, as did his family members.</p><p>Take off went smoothly and once they were allowed to, the two boys unbuckled their seatbelts to get more comfortable. Mingi yawned and pushed up the armrest so that he could lay his head in San’s lap.</p><p>The dark haired boy smiled and raked his fingers through Mingi’s hair, lulling the younger male to sleep. Once he had fallen asleep, San pulled out his phone and earbuds to watch one of the movies he had downloaded.</p><p>San was a little over half way into the movie when he felt the brunette start to bury his face in his crotch, turning his head as he nuzzled his nose along the zipper of San’s pants.</p><p>He looked down and flicked Mingi on the forehead, making the younger sit up, a mischievous smile on his lips.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything, sir. I was just getting comfortable.”</p><p>The smaller male inhaled deeply, “Okay..just try not to move around so much, you’re rubbing against my crotch when you do that.”</p><p>“Okay, sorry.” </p><p>Mingi laid his head back down on his boyfriend’s lap and San had just barely picked up his phone before Mingi was nuzzling against his clothed cock once again.</p><p>He gripped a handful of the younger’s hair and tugged at it, earning him a low whine in response. He was so confused since Mingi had never been defiant but he was prepared to take him to the bathroom and put him in his place, even if that’s what the brunette wanted to happen.</p><p>“Pup, you’re about to get punished. Keep this up and see what happens.” San growled quietly.</p><p>Mingi shivered in both fear and excitement, sitting up slightly and digging his elbow into San’s crotch, “But we’re on a plane, sir, you can’t punish me.” A playful giggle escaped him as he watched the older wince.</p><p>San had had enough by now, promptly standing up and dragging Mingi by his elbow towards the bathroom, ignoring the glances they got from a few passengers.</p><p>The dark haired boy looked around to make sure no one was in sight before he shoved his tall boyfriend into the tiny restroom, locking the door behind him. He pushed Mingi back against the small counter, a dark expression overcoming his features.</p><p>“Why are you acting like this today? You never do things like this.”</p><p>“Woo-Wooyoung asked me if I wanted to join the mile high club...so he told me that I should tease you.”</p><p>San’s eyes narrowed as he hooked his fingers in the other’s belt loops, “You’re such a stupid little pup.”</p><p>Mingi whimpered softly like a lost puppy until his boyfriend grabbed him by the chin, forcing a rough kiss on his lips. He melted against him, gripping the back of his shirt while San bit at his plush, bottom lip.</p><p>“Want you in me.” He mumbled against his lips, being pressed harder against the wall.</p><p>His hands roamed Mingi’s perfect body, “Too bad, baby. You’re going to have to wait until later for me to fuck you since you decided to act up.”</p><p>The taller male whined and started to squirm when San pinched one of his clothed nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a small sob when his sensitive nub was pulled harshly.</p><p>“Please, sir! Daddy, please.” Tears started to stream down his face.</p><p>San had never seen him beg so prettily before, so he guessed it’d be okay to give him what he wanted just this once. He knew they were short on time so he quickly stripped their lower halves naked, letting their pants and boxers pool around their ankles. He then made Mingi turn with his back towards him.</p><p>“You gotta stay quiet, baby. I’m going to go fast because we don’t have much time. And- sorry in advance.” He said before snapping his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into Mingi’s ass.</p><p>Mingi wanted to scream but thankfully, the elder had his hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sounds. He felt as if he was about to pass out, the corners of his vision slowly fading to black. He hadn’t been prepped and there was absolutely no lube, San’s precum the only thing that made his insides slick. The burn and stretch he was currently feeling were beyond any other pain he had felt before, this hurting even more than when he had his first time.</p><p>San barely gave the boy time to collect himself before he began drilling into Mingi, smirking as he watched the tall boy completely come apart. He loved being able to get him so riled up, only for him to come crashing down.</p><p>“Stay quiet, you don’t want anyone on the plane to know that you’re such a slut, you can’t even keep it in your pants long enough to endure the flight,” San growled, licking a trail up the younger’s earlobe.</p><p>The brunette let out a muffled sob, his eyes rolling back into his head as he pushed himself back on San, wanting more of him. He didn’t care if his behavior was embarrassing, he didn’t care if he could hear San laughing in his ear, and he definitely didn’t care about the fact that they could get caught at any moment.</p><p>As if right on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Are you two okay in there? Is someone sick?”</p><p>“Uh, we’re okay. My friend just felt a little sick. We’ll be out shortly, I just need to get him cleaned up.” San replied with a steady voice, still pounding into the brunette.</p><p>Mingi suddenly clamped down around his boyfriend’s cock, signaling that he was about to come undone completely.</p><p>San continued thrusting, reaching around to give the other’s cock a hard tug, causing him to orgasm. He kept his hand around Mingi’s tip, trying his best to contain as much of the flowing semen as he could so that there wouldn’t be too much to clean. He licked his hand clean and pulled out of the younger, quickly fucking his fist before releasing, letting an eager Mingi lick him clean.</p><p>He let San clean him up and pull his pants up, “Do I have to act like I’m sick now?”</p><p>“It would help, you already look a little sick with your red cheeks and sweaty hair.” The older male grinned.</p><p>San opened the bathroom door and led Mingi out, a flight attendant standing with a bottle of water and a nausea pill.</p><p>“Take this, sir.” She said towards Mingi with a warm smile on her lips.</p><p>Mingi took it from her and then waddled back to his window seat, his boyfriend right behind him. They snuggled up together for a nap, as if they didn’t just have sex in the plane bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>